


Korekiyo's Simulation

by Dune_Analytical_Writes_Fanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, OOC, Other, its ooc for plot reasons lmao, sister is mentioned a decent amount but shes still a piece of shit, so excuse any bad grammar lol, this is my first story that ive written in forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Analytical_Writes_Fanfics/pseuds/Dune_Analytical_Writes_Fanfics
Summary: Monokuma introduces a new motive. Their friend Korekiyo Shinguji is trapped in a simulation-based on his thoughts and desires. Shuichi and the bunch realize that there's more to the anthropologist than they thought.Hello Hello. This is my first fanfic so feel free to give any criticism! I have been obsessed with Kiyo for almost six months now and I have been thinking of writing a fic for him for a while. This is based on a daydream I had so that's why the idea is so... strange? I also really like shinsai so of course, I had to make it shinsai centric. His sister is mentioned a lot in episode two so if that is a trigger for you I do not suggest this fic. Other than that there is a bit of bullying and misgendering and also some homophobia. This is very OOC but it should hopefully only be like that in the simulation since it's supposed to be of a much more vulnerable part of Kiyo's mind.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest checking my instagram and tumblr (@locke.barmecide or locke-barmecide) for korekiyo art and more about me. I also might be making fanart for this fic. I hope you enjoy the fic! Feel free to leave any criticism or things you might like to see! I am not sure how long this will be but I suppose we'll see!

They all thought it would just be a normal day... Unfortunately, that’s rare in this school. The day starts off normal. Shuichi gets dressed into his uniform and brushes out his short hair a bit. He grabs his monopad and heads to breakfast. As soon as he walks in the doors he notices Kaito and Kokichi are arguing again, they do this every morning you think they’d be sick of it. He sits and listens to the sounds of his classmates. Once everyone was sitting down they heard a familiar laugh “puhuhuh....” oh god. They all focus their attention on the frightening two-colored bear. “I have some exciting news! You may have already noticed that one of your classmates is missing today,” Huh? He hasn’t noticed someone was missing, what a lousy detective. He does a headcount. “15..Oh! Kiyo’s not here..” everyone looks around as if the anthropologist was going to bluntly correct them any second but no one spoke up. “He is the main star of the new motive! I have put your strange friend into sweet slumber! Now you all get to watch a three-part series based on his deepest thoughts and fantasies! With a little help from the Monokubs and me to keep things interesting!” A motive featuring Kiyo? That’s strange considering he doesn’t really talk much and he rarely opens up. Maybe it’s because he and Kiyo have been talking more lately? The anthropologist seems to be quite fond of him. This is strange though, Kiyo’s thoughts and fantasies? Isn’t that just anthropology? Maybe they’ll learn more about him. Shuichi is shaken from his inner turmoil by Kaito’s yells at Monokuma “Huh? What kinda motive is that?! To bore us to murder? And a three-part series? What does that even mean?” Monokuma facepalms at Kaito’s stupid questions “God you are an idiot! You will be forced to watch him live in the simulation twice a day. Each “episode” is half an hour long. Keep in mind he’s not aware that he’s in a simulation but he also doesn’t remember reality. He believes that the simulation is his reality! Now you could go out to your labs or whatever you kids do in your spare time or you could watch the show. If you want to figure out where your friend is and how to end this you’re going to have to watch for clues! Well, I won’t hold you up any longer. Enjoy the show! Also, one last thing, some of you may be included in this series! Puhuhuh” Monokuma disappears without letting anyone ask more questions. “What the hell?!” Kaito blurts loudly “Man, how does he even come up with these motives?” before he could answer the monitor morphed into a rather wide T.V. The screen suddenly lit up, and a nice pink color replaced the black from before. Bubbly white letters formed on reading“Romance Dawn featuring Korekiyo Shinguji” Romance Dawn? His classmates look just as horrified as he did. They all prepared themselves for whatever was about to be shown hoping it wasn’t a body discovery…


	2. Episode One: Wheels on the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Kiyo in the simulation. He's very different from how he usually is. We learn his class schedule and his relationships with others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all in the simulation and this is what Shuichi and the cast are seeing on the T.V. Next chapter will be their thoughts on the show.

The anthropologist steps onto the bus. Poofy pink dress with all of its bows bouncing while he walks. He awkwardly makes his way through the rows of seats all the way until he finds seat sixteen. Shuichi looks up at him with a warm smile. “Morning Kiyo. How was your night?” Kiyo smiles underneath his mask “Good morning Shu. My night was alright I suppose, I had a nightmare again though,” Shuichi scoots over a bit as Kiyo sits down beside him. His expression turned worried and he gently puts a hand to Kiyo’s cheek “it’s alright. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You know that right?” Kiyo blushes and looks away. “Y-Yes I know...it just frightened me a bit is all.” Shuichi nods in understanding. They both watch out the window at the trees and homes that pass them by.”Ahh! K-Kaito!” Maki suddenly moaned, breaking through the chatter of the bus. Kiyo tries to look to his right to see what’s going on but a pale hand blocks his vision. “You don’t need to see that. It’ll ruin your purity. Don’t worry she’s ok.” Shuichi kept a hand around Kiyo blocking him from seeing the impurity going on beside him.   
The bus stops and the doors open with a ksshh. Everyone starts to get up and grab their things to exit the bus. Kiyo was about to enter the aisle when suddenly he was aggressively body checked into Shuichi. “Hey! Watch it bitch! Can’t ya see I’m walking here! God do you have glitter in your eyes or something?! Stupid- NGHH?!” Shuichi has the taller man by the collar of his shirt. The look on his face is frightening.”If you ever lay a hand on him again you’ll wish you were never born. Now fuck off.” The taller man nods and quickly scrambles away. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. I hope I didn’t taint your purity at all. Is your shoulder ok? That looked painful.” Kiyo blinks twice trying to process whatever just happened. “Uhm yes..sorry yes I am alright. Thank you for standing up for me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Shuichi smiles gently and grabs his hand “Well we should get going, here I’ll lead the way. You’re safe” Kiyo grins and follows Shuichi off of the bus. Once they made it to the foyer Kiyo and Shuichi received their schedules and locker numbers. “Hm, what classes do you have for the day Kiyo?” Kiyo looks down and skims over his schedule “Ah let’s see… I have English, art, and science in the morning and then in the afternoon, I have… math and history. Which classes do you have?” Shuichi nods and writes something down before bringing his attention back to Kiyo “Uh... I have math, photography, and history in the morning and uh… English and science in the afternoon. Alright, so science is your last class before lunch right? Is that room 224B?” Kiyo nods and makes a mental note of Shuichi’s schedule. He’d have to write that down in his notebook. “Ah..yes you are correct. 224B.” Shuichi smiles. “Okay, so I’ll pick you up at the science room as soon as I get out. Don’t go anywhere alright? Just stay there and wait for me I promise I won’t make you wait.” Kiyo is worried about this. Shuichi’s history class is on the top floor while the science class is on the main floor. He would have to climb down three sets of stairs to get to him. “Shu… You do not need to do that. How about we-” “No Kiyo. I will pick you up from your science class. No buts” Shuichi’s face softens a bit when he sees Kiyo’s worried expression. “Hey now, I’ll walk you to your English class. It’s AP English, right? You’re such a smart cookie.” “Kehehehe! Yes, indeed it is.” Kiyo’s cheeks went pink just like his dress. Shuichi gently slips his hand into Kiyo’s and begins guiding him through the crowded halls. Once they reached his class Shuichi walked Kiyo to his seat and pulled his chair out for him. Once he was comfortably seated Shuichi patted him on the head and Kiyo looked up at him “Well I’m going to go to my class now. I’ll see you at lunch alright?” Kiyo smiled and nodded “See you soon.” Kiyo watched Shuichi speed walk away. He grabbed his bright pink backpack out from under his desk and placed it on his lap. He tugs the front zipper open and pulls out a black journal covered in stickers and a little pastel green pencil case. Writing down Shuichi’s schedule and his own schedule are the first priorities. Applying a perfect amount of pen pressure he writes in his elegant handwriting. He always took pride in his neat printing. She always told him it was one of his best features… she? Who is she? Who is he even thinking of? He’s never been close with a girl in his life. Strange…” Hiya!” a familiar cheery voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks up at the bobble-headed girl. Her blue eyes wide and her white pigtails bouncing as she moves. Behind her, he sees a short red-haired girl and a tall and angry looked girl with green hair in strangely styled pigtails. “Can Angie and friends sit with Kiyo today? If she doesn’t she’ll have to sit with Miu. Please Kiyo! Pretty please!!” Angie has her hands in a praying position as she pouts at him. “Ah… why not. You all are relatively normal and I would not want you to be forced to sit with Miu. Shuichi says that Miu is quite impure…” Angie happily sits down across from him and so does the red-haired female. The green-haired girl sighed very loudly and she slumped into the chair beside him. The shorter girl spoke up “Nyeh...so Kiyo anything new? How’s Shuichi doing?” Angie suddenly spoke up before he could even try to speak. “Nyahaha! Yes, how is Shuichi doing! Angie and Himiko have seen you both hanging out lots! Are you two dating?!” Kiyo’s face flushed at Angie’s interrogation. “N-no it is not like that...we are just friends…” The green-haired girl gags “You degenerates disgust me.” Angie reaches across the table and puts her hand on top of hers “Tenko, that’s not very nice. We have to help Kiyo and keep him safe remember?” Tenko looks at Kiyo and then back at Angie. “Don’t worry degenerate. I have a feeling that the blue-haired creature might like you… though I suggest asking Kaede. She’s pretty good with that kind of stuff. I could teach you some Aikido techniques to impress him!” “Ah… thank you Tenko. I may try to find her later. Perhaps she’ll be in one of my other classes...And no thank you for the Aikido lessons. I don’t want to get my dress dirty.” Tenko nods and turns to Himiko. A few minutes go by and the class begins.  
English class wasn’t too difficult. He has always been quite good at writing. Next is the art class. He packs up his things, says his goodbyes to the girls, and makes his way to class. The art class was rather uneventful and he didn’t see anyone he knew. Finally, he has science. He was already getting pretty hungry since he forgot to eat breakfast again so he was excited about lunch. Upon entering the science lab he sees that the only table with an empty seat is right beside Kaede, the exact person he is looking for. “Hello, Kaede would you mind if I sat beside you?” she looks up at him and smiles brightly. “No of course not! I’d love to sit with you. How has your day been so far? Do you feel safe?” Kiyo sits down on the stool beside her. He hates the stools they’re very uncomfortable to sit in when you wear such poofy dresses. “Ah, wonderful. My day has been alright so far. I am a tad anxious about something that I may need your assistance with though… and yes I do feel safe.” Kaede perks up “Hm? What do you need help with?” Straight to the point, wonderful. “Well… you see I… Tenko said that she believes that Shuichi has romantic feelings for me but she told me to speak to you as you are more knowledgeable about such things. What do you think...I mean with Shuichi..do you...do you think he may have such feelings for me?” He blushed the more he tried to explain. “Well do you like him?” Kiyo’s eyes widen and his face goes red “I-I uh...perhaps…” Kaede laughs and Kiyo just blushes more. “Well, I say you should tell him how you feel. It’s best, to be honest, and find out how he truly feels.” Tell him how he feels? Be honest about his feelings? He can barely think about Shuichi without getting butterflies. How could he possibly confess his feelings?! Kiyo’s train of thought is put on hold as he needs to focus on the lesson. The bell rings and Kiyo packs his things up. “Good luck with Shuichi! I believe in you! See you later!” The blonde girl quickly joins RAntaro and they leave for lunch. Kiyo scurries out of the class and waits beside the door. He is writing in his notebook when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up and sees a familiar detective in training smiling at him warmly. “Thank you for waiting. C’mon, let’s go to lunch. Do you want to eat outside?” Kiyo grins and nods. Shuichi brings him to the cafeteria and they grab their trays. Kiyo got strawberry cheesecake and Shuichi got soup. They both make their way outside to the courtyard and sit at Kiyo’s favorite bench. It was surrounded by lovely little flower gardens and had a wonderful water fountain in the center. “How were your classes?” Shuichi asked, shoving a spoonful of soup in his mouth waiting for Kiyo’s response. “It was alright. I sat with Angie, Tenko, and Himiko in English which was nice but then in art class I did not know anyone so I sat with a random group and did not speak. In science I sat with Kaede, we work quite well together so it was not too stressful. What about you?” he took a bite of his cheesecake while Shuichi answered. “Ah, it was good. Honestly, nothing really happened.” Kiyo nods. They both eat in comfortable silence for a bit until they both finish up. They still have 20 minutes until lunch is over. Shuichi puts his tray to the side and takes Kiyo’s and does the same. “Do you feel safe?” he asks with a soft expression “Yes if you’re around I always feel safe.” Shuichi nods and gently puts a hand to Kiyo’s cheek just like he did on the bus. Kiyo wants to stay like this forever. He wants Shuichi to never leave. He never wants to be alone again. Unfortunately, Shuichi takes his hand back and stands up, reaching a hand out to Kiyo. “I should walk you to class now. You have math, right?” Kiyo nods and takes his hand, Shuichi helps him stand up. Shuichi walks Kiyo to his math class and says goodbye. Math and history were both quite uneventful which was relaxing considering his morning was rather busy. Shuichi was taking a little while to reach Kiyo’s class but Kiyo was quite patient. He was just looking at his shoes when he felt something grab his shoulder. That’s strange… Shuichi is never that aggressive...maybe it was Tenko? He looks up and is met with the larger guy from this morning “You really think you could just get away with shoving me like that? Now you don’t have your stupid boy toy to protect you now.” panic was rising in his chest. “I-I did not shove you! I did not notice you and you charged into me!” Kiyo anxiously yelps. The taller man grins dangerously and the pit in Kiyo’s stomach grows. Suddenly, the taller man grabs a hold of Kiyo’s right arm and quickly drags him out of the school through the back doors. “H-hey!! Please let go of me! I-I said get off!” Kiyo desperately shouts. As they turn the corner he quickly shoves Kiyo’s back into the brick wall. A group of boys, clearly on some sort of sports team, turn the corner. “Well well well, look what we have here” one of the guys chirps as he strolls over to Kiyo. Slowly the guys begin to surround Kiyo, trapping him between them and the wall. Kiyo starts to cry out of fear. “G-get away from me!! I-I will-” “Hahaha!” One of the boys interrupted him. “W-W-What are you gonna do huh? C-c-cry?” Tears fall from the anthropologist’s golden eyes. Before any more could be said footsteps were heard behind the group of boys. “HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” The boys quickly turn around when suddenly … BAM! One of the boys fell down. Kiyo sees Kaito with a blood-stained fist. Shuichi, Maki, and Rantaro were behind him. They look furious. A battle breaks out. Angry fists thrown in scared faces. Kiyo covers his eyes. He knows Shuichi wouldn’t want him to see that. He cries into his hands. His fear taking over his mind. It goes quiet again. Over the silence, a voice speaks up “If I ever see you even touch him again you’ll be crawling away. Now scram before I change my mind.” Shuichi’s voice was frightening. Kiyo could hear his rage. He feels soft familiar hands over his, gently tugging his hands away from his face. Beautiful grey-green eyes meet his and he feels safe again. The sobs he kept in his chest suddenly broke out and he desperately hugged Shuichi. “Sshhh, it’s ok. I won’t let them hurt you anymore-”   
The screen begins to glitch and the program is now more blurry. Shuichi is very confused. What happened to the show? A clip starts playing. It looked like a younger Kiyo. He was walking in a long skirt and seemed to be in a hurry. A group of men are ahead of Kiyo on the sidewalk. He slows down a bit and tries to politely move past them. One of the men shove him into the wall with a grin. He blows a puff of smoke into the young anthropologist's face. “What’s the hurry doll? You go to sunset hill, don’t you? I recognize that bag anywhere.” Kiyo looks a bit scared. This is more like the Kiyo they’re all used to. “Please let me by. I have somewhere to be and I mustn't be late.” The older man suddenly gave a disgusted look upon hearing the boys voice. “Ah, you’re a man? Seriously kid? You know what happens to your kind I’m sure. You could at least cut those pretty locks of yours. I wish I could cut you a break kid but you overdid it with the skirt.” Kiyo’s eyes widen “W-wait please just let me-” The man slugs Kiyo in the face with a forceful right hook. He falls down, bag spilling on the ground. His eyes overflow with tears. “P-please just let me pa- GHH!” The man kicks the scrawny boy in the stomach violently. He bends down and grabs Kiyo by the face. “Be a man. Men don’t wear skirts.” Kiyo lets out a choked sob and nods. The group of men walks away laughing. The young Kiyo starts to pick up his things but falls to his knees once more. Tears fall to the ground as he sobs uncontrollably.


	3. Intermission One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and the others discuss what they just saw. Shuichi has quite a few theories to share.

The screen goes dark and Monokuma appears on the table where they are all sitting. “Why hello there! I hope you enjoyed episode one! It was quite eventful huh? Your regularly military-looking friend covered in pink frills! Now you can discuss what you just saw or ignore it completely! There will be another episode tomorrow at the same time only on this T.V so don’t miss it!” And with that, he left. Shuichi looks down at his messy notes. “Wow! That was a complete waste of time nehehe! At least it was kinda interesting, I mean we found out that Kiyo has a big fat crush on Shuichi and he secretly wants to be a pretty little princess!” Kokichi declares. What a shallow observation. “N-no it’s more than that. I took notes… all of this has a purpose… I think” Kaede stands up and stretches a bit “Well then let's hear it Shuichi! You are a detective after all. Your deductions are probably more accurate than Kokichi’s childish theories!” Kokichi made a fake shocked expression. “W-well, the ‘big fat crush’ maybe a crush but it could also be a feeling of admiration or maybe fondness. I think I might make Kiyo feel comfortable and safe. That would explain why I am constantly seen protecting him and hanging out with him. And uh this might be really far off but I think the excessive pink and frills might be because of some repressed femininity. Considering the last scene we saw I think Kiyo maybe wants to show femininity but he’s being held back by something. Speaking of that last scene, I think it was a memory…” “A memory of Kiyo’s? So that wasn’t a part of the show?” Himiko asks. Shuichi nods as he ponders in thought. “Something I thought was strange was uh I’m not sure if anyone else noticed it but do you remember on the bus when Kaito and Maki were uh…” Maki covered her face and shook her head in embarrassment “Y-yeah well uh… in the show I covered Kiyo’s eyes and wouldn’t let him see. Kiyo obviously knows about that kind of stuff so I wonder why he doesn’t in the simulation. Something similar happened after the big guy picked on him the first time and I swore. I have a feeling that maybe he’s protecting himself from something… maybe a memory? Or maybe he was exposed to something like that at a young age? I also have a feeling that maybe he didn’t feel safe for a while? I mean considering how often we all make sure he feels safe in the simulation. Maybe for a while, he didn’t feel safe and he was never reassured? I-i’m not entirely sure just yet but those are my observations so far.” Everyone nods at Shuichi’s words. Taking a second to process what exactly is going on. “Well, I say we all should go focus on something else for now. It’s not good to stress ourselves too much on something like this. If you have any more theories write ‘em down and we’ll go over them tomorrow.” Kaede chirps happily. She is so optimistic. Shuichi doesn’t understand how she does it. She was right though, rest would be best for all of them especially after seeing… whatever it is they just witnessed. Everyone slowly trickled out of the dining hall and made their way to their rooms and labs to relax for the remainder of the day.   
The morning announcement blares into his ears as it does every morning. While he’s getting ready Shuichi’s thoughts overwhelm his brain. Is Kiyo safe? Is he ok mentally? What are his feelings towards Shuichi? What was Kiyo’s childhood like? Those thoughts continue to circle his mind as he makes his way to the dining hall. He sits down and Kirumi serves everyone breakfast. He can’t even focus on his meal as he shovels bites of pancake into his mouth. He can’t even taste them. After breakfast, they all sit down and prepare themselves for yet another absurd episode of “Romance Dawn”


	4. Episode Two: Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo and Shuichi spend some time together and get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to summarize these chapters lol.

Kiyo continues to hug Shuichi as he cries. “Hey, do you want me to take you to my place? I can ask Rantaro if we can borrow his bike? It’d be better than taking the bus since he takes the same bus as us.” Kiyo nods and smiles a bit. “Alright, do you think you can get up, or do you need to sit for a bit?” Shuichi asks. He was always so considerate of Kiyo’s needs. “I-I think I can stand...t-thank you…” Shuichi smiles and gently helps Kiyo to stand up. His legs are a bit wobbly and he leans on Shuichi a bit. “Hey, Rantaro. Do you think we could borrow your bike? I need to get Kiyo home but we can’t take the bus since you know who takes the same bus as us.” Rantaro smiles calmly. “Yeah of course dude. Here's the key for my bike lock. Keep him safe alright? I can take it back whenever.” Shuichi smiled happily. “Alright thanks, dude. We’ll take good care of it. And don’t worry I’ll keep him safe. See you tomorrow.” Shuichi waves to Rantaro and gently slips his hand in Kiyo’s. “Alright let’s go.” Kiyo nods. They walk to where Rantaro’s bike is kept. Shuichi turns to Kiyo and starts to remove his hoodie. “Why are you removing your jacket? It is quite cold out you know-” Shuichi walks over to Kiyo and slips the dark blue hoodie over Kiyo’s head. “A-ah w-wait you’re going to be cold I-” “You’re wearing a dress Kiyo. I can’t have you catching a cold.” Kiyo reluctantly puts his arms through the sleeves and adjusts it a bit. Shuichi walks over to Rantaro’s bike, unlocks it, and climbs onto it. “Do you need help getting on?” He asks Kiyo, cocking his head. “N-no it’s alright. I can get on myself.” Kiyo carefully gets on the back of the bike. Adjusting his poofy skirt. Thankfully he wears bloomers so there’s nothing to worry about. “You ready?” Shuichi asks as he puts his feet on the pedals. “Y-yes I am. Be careful please.” Shuichi chuckles “I will. Hold on tight!” Shuichi starts pedaling and Kiyo wraps his arms around Shuichi's small figure. His hair blowing back in the wind. Shuichi is quite fast and a bit shaky but Kiyo trusts him. “You alright back there? Am I going too fast?” Shuichi asks. His voice is a tad shaky. “Y-yes I am fine. You’re alright do not worry. Please watch where you are going, I do not want to crash.” Shuichi laughs. Kiyo can feel him breathing. It was nice to be so close to him even though his face was probably bright red. Shuichi finally slows to a stop. His house is light blue and the accents are darker blues and whites. They both hop off of the bike. Kiyo adjusts his hair a bit and dusts off his dress. They enter Shuichi's house. The walls are baby blue and it has a beautiful staircase leading upstairs. “Ah, Shuichi you’re home early! OH! You brought a friend. Is this the Kiyo I’ve been hearing so much about?” A woman wearing an apron says as she approaches them. She has almost black, blue hair that reaches her shoulders. Shuichi blushes and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. “Ahaha yeah… Mom, this is Kiyo. Some guys were picking on him at school so I decided to bring him here just in case. Kiyo, this is my mom.” Kiyo bows respectfully. “Hello, Mrs. Saihara. It is lovely to meet you.” She giggles at Kiyo’s class. “Ah, it’s great to meet you too. I’ve heard so much about you. It seems Shu has taken a real liking to you huh.” Shuichi went red. “W-well Kiyo and I should probably go upstairs for a bit so we can warm up a bit. Do you think you could maybe make us some soup?” She smiles and nods. “Of course dear. You two go warm up. I’ll call you once the soup is finished.” Shuichi grins. “Thanks, Mom. C’mon Kiyo.” He gently grabs Kiyo by the hand and brings him up the stairs. They took a left and there was a white door. Shuichi opened it and led him inside. The room was very blue and very nice. He had a very cluttered desk and posters all over the walls. His bed had a blue and white blanket. It was normal-sized and had a lot of pillows. Shuichi gently walks Kiyo over to his bed and he sits down. He pulls Kiyo by the waist into his lap. “I-I! S-S-Shuichi!” Shuichi smiles at him, face red. “I-I just want to hold you for a bit. I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner. Those boys would have hurt you if I wasn’t there sooner.” Kiyo’s face is burning. He decides to just accept the situation and he adjusts himself slightly to be more comfortable. He wraps his arms around Shuichi’s neck. “D-don’t worry. I am just glad you were there for me. It was scary, yes, but you saved me. That’s all that matters to me.” Shuichi leaned his head against Kiyo’s chest. “I know but… I should have-” “You did all you could. You saved me. You’re my hero dear Shu. Do not think any differently.” Shuichi tightens his grip around Kiyo’s waist. He looks up at Kiyo. “Are you cold?” Kiyo giggles at his change in subject. Of course, he’s worried about if he’s cold. “Only a bit.Thanks to your hoodie I was not too cold. This dress may seem like it would be cold but the combination of my knee-high socks and the countless layers of bows and frills keeps me quite warm.” Shuichi laughs. They both cuddle in comfortable silence for a while. Kiyo could stay like this forever. Just in Shuichi's arms. He knew nothing would hurt him. She can’t get him here...SHE? Who is she? Why does he keep thinking about her? Who is he even thinking about? His train of thought is interrupted by a yell “Soups ready! Get it while it’s hot!” “Well, I guess we should get going huh.” Kiyo nods and stands up. He adjusts his dress a bit and helps Shuichi up. “Thank you… for everything. I appreciate everything you do for me…” Shuichi smiles softly at him. “Of course Kiyo. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise.Now let's go get soup before my mom assumes we’re doing something bad.” Kiyo giggles and they head downstairs.  
The screen glitches once again. The colors are now very dull. It seems that they’re getting shown another memory. Kiyo is sitting down at a dining table. There is a small piece of bread on the plate in front of him. Across the table, there’s another plate. There’s a piece of bread on it as well though the seat is empty. If he’s dining alone why is there another plate set? Shuichi jots down his questions. Kiyo looks like he hasn’t showered in days. His house..or the house he was in, was very messy and there seemed to be no power. Kiyo’s hair was in knots and his makeup was smudged under his eyes. He was still wearing a mask. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “Thank you for the meal…” Kiyo says. He looks very emotionless. Who was he talking to? There’s nobody there. Kiyo starts to tremble and tears fall from his eyes onto the plate. He starts sobbing, covering his mouth in an attempt to silence his sobs. The screen goes black.


	5. Intermission Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast once again is left to discuss their thoughts. Kaede attempts to keep some optimism in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm writing Shuichi alright. He's pretty observant since he's a detective so let's hope this makes sense lol.

Shuichi rests his face in his hands. That episode was intense. His face is hot from watching him cuddle Kiyo. All of this was so strange. He took good notes though. “So Shumai, did you get anything from that? Cause all I got was Kiyo is a weirdo and he has an obsession with Mr. Detective over here.” Shuichi shakes his head. Kokichi was always trying to start fights. “No, there's more than that. Much more. He...I could be wrong but I think he wants to be protected? The memory from yesterday leads me to believe that. It seems that no one really tried to help him before. I-I also think maybe his sister has something to do with a lot of this…” Everyone stares at him in confusion. “His sister? How do you know creepshow has a sister? Just cause he’s talking about a chick doesn’t mean it’s his fucking sister. It could be a chick that he has a fatass crush on or maybe even his mommy?!” Miu shouts. She’s smart but she needs to learn when it’s appropriate to speak. “Kiyo told me about his sister before… I think she may have not treated him very well or something. If she was a good person wouldn’t he include her in this idealistic world? When he told me about her he only told me good things but… some part of me says that there's something else to that story…” “Wait was? Do you mean she’s-” “She has passed.” Kirumi interrupted Kaito. “If you listened more closely to him you would know that. She passed away when he was sixteen.” They all went silent. Thinking about it made him feel bad for Kiyo. Death was… awful. From what Kiyo told him it seems that she was the only person in his life that cared for him. He can’t even imagine how hard that must have been. “U-uh that’s actually what I think the memory was of…” Shuichi states. “Nyeh… of his sister? There was no one there except him…” Himiko asks as she tilts her head in confusion. “N-no I mean I think it takes place after her death. I could be wrong but it seems like he prepared a meal for two. She was the only one that lived with him. It must have been quite close to her death…” “Nee hee hee! Wow, Shuichi you must have been super close to Kiyo. No wonder he’s making out with you in his daydreams!” Kokichi blurts with a childlike smile. Shuichi’s face grew hot at Kokichi’s childish statement. “Well is that all we needed to look over? It seems that there are still no real clues to Kiyo’s location. We should all get going. Remember to write down any theories or ideas that you guys have.” Kaede says with a smile. Everyone slowly left the dining hall. Shuichi decided to spend the rest of his day with Kaede, Rantaro, Kaito, and Maki. He finally got a bit of a break. Morning came around once again. Shuichi tiredly drags himself out of bed and does his routine. His head feels a bit more clear than yesterday. He walks into the dining hall and sits down in his usual seat. He looks at the seat that has now been empty for two days. He wonders what Kiyo would think if he could see this. He’d probably call it beautiful. Or maybe he’d be embarrassed. Maybe he’d threaten to rip out Monokumas nerves as he has done with Kokichi. Thinking about the anthropologist made him feel a bit better. Everyone makes their way to their seats as the t.v turns on. Yet another episode of “Romance Dawn” to dissect. With a clear head and pen in hand, Shuichi prepares himself for this rollercoaster of emotions.


End file.
